Giving My Heart For You
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: "What would you do for the person you love?" This is a story written by a good friend of mine for me and his girlfriend. Who is the inspiration of this story. They wanted me to post it because I have so many fans and he wants his girlfriend's story to be heard. Warning this is a tragedy based on true events. Oneshot by BrendanRubyPokespe


"How far would you go to save the one you love?"

It was raining outside. A heavy storm was brewing and the first wave of drizzling was beginning to grow heavier and heavier. In a white hallway a single couple held each other close and wept as they sat in a chair just outside of an open door. They cried into each other's shoulder. A teenage boy with an odd white hat stood over them with a look of shock plastered across his young face. His fists were clenched tightly and he was shaking. His green haired friend laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do what you need to do." He said reassuringly. Brendan, the boy with the odd white hat, nodded and started down the hall. He began to recall what had just happen, he wasn't able to comprehend it at the time and he barely believed that this could be happening… they were just kids after all…

About half an hour earlier, Brendan was in the Petalburg gym battling with his best friend's dad, Norman. The battle was heating up: "Alright Swampert, finish off that Slaking with Mudshot!" Brendan ordered. The bulky mud fish raised his head toward the ceiling, storing up enough mud for the attack. Swampert then dropped to all fours and released a thick stream of brown and murky liquid! The foe's Slaking was too busy loafing around to attempt to dodge the final blow and was dowsed in the ground type attack. Slaking rolled onto his back and passed out, exhausted from combat.

Norman withdrew his Pokémon and sent in Vigoroth! The hyper monkey Pokémon slammed his fists on the floor at an alarmingly fast rate! Suddenly, a ringtone began to play. It was coming from Norman's pocket. His wife, Caroline, her voice sounded over the Match Call. It seemed frantic from what Brendan could tell. Norman's face turned pale and he dropped the pokenav. He didn't even withdraw his Pokémon! Brendan returned his Swampert and started to run after him.

"Hey! Wait! You didn't finish our battle!" Brendan called after the man. He ran very fast for a man of his age. Brendan had no chance of keeping up and he halted, bending over and supporting his upper body by putting his hands on his knees while he stopped to catch his breathe. He stood up straight and looked toward the sky. It was starting to get dark from the overcast. The street lights were on and it began to drizzle.

"It's just a little rain, I can deal." He said to himself.

"Still talking to yourself, old pal?" A familiar voice came from behind him. Brendan turned and faced his green haired friend, Wally. The two rivals had raced each other across the region, trying to get the gym badges before one another. They stopped the silly game when their crush May had entered the Hall of Fame and left them both in the dust.

"Come on, help me find Norman! We were battling and then he took off running before we finished."

Wally nodded and helped look for May's dad. They were in uptown Petalburg and they had a hunch that he had gone all the way downtown! However, they didn't get that far when it started raining nearly as hard as it did when Kyogre had scourged the region in massive downpours. The two took shelter in the closest building to them at the time, fate had it that they found Norman there: at the Petalburg Hospital. He was being escorted by Nurse Joy down the hall. He couldn't stand on his own so Brendan assumed that he was sick or something but as they followed him down the hall they realized he was just fine, and so was Caroline. The two parents sat next to each other , sobbing in each other's arms. Brendan peered into the room and saw May lying in the bed. She was hooked up to an IV and she was very pale and skinny. Brendan's face looked shocked and Wally decided that he'd rather not look in the room.

"Hey…" was all May said when Brendan stepped into the room. She didn't feel well enough to say a lot but she was going to get what she needed to say out.

"I'm sorry Brendan… do you remember how I told you that I was afraid of storms?"

"Yeah… I know you are." He looked out the window at the intense storm. The street lights were flickering but the hospitals backup generators wouldn't allow the power to go out in the medical facility.

"I still am…" she said quietly. Her head was looking away from him as it rested on the pillow. Her young and beautiful face was sad as she looked out the window. The glass was covered in water droplets and the constant tapping from the rain filled the room with noise. Brendan was always there when she wanted someone to hold her during a storm. He was weak though and he couldn't pull himself to do it…

"What's wrong May!? Are you going to be okay?" He asked, he looked calm and controlled, but his voice had that hint of fear and worry in it and May easily picked up on it. She lifted up one of her shaking arms and put it on his shoulder. She struggled to pull herself up to him but she managed to do it anyway and kissed him. She pulled away, still holding onto him only now he was supporting her with his arms too. He broke seeing her like this and tears began to stream down the boy's face as she told him that her heart was failing and she didn't have much time left.

"May…" Was all he managed to say with his shaky voice; He pulled her into a loving embrace and felt just how cold her frail body really was. She hugged him back with the last of her strength and whispered into his ear.

"Brendan… I love you."

"I love you too, May…"

Brendan laid her back down and she smiled at him. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, exhausted from that small amount of movement. Brendan wiped his tears and stepped out of the room. He stood over Norman and Caroline as they cried. Wally placed a hand on Brendan's shoulder and promised he'd support his decision. Brendan nodded back at his good friend and stepped away from the three to find Nurse Joy. Wally started after him.

"Brendan! What're you doing?" The green haired boy asked. He had an idea of what he was planning, but he honestly didn't know for sure. Brendan didn't answer and Wally was left worrying about his friend. Brendan wouldn't say anything else. He wanted his last words to be him saying he loved her…

May woke up and sat up in the bed. She had stitches in her chest and she wondered what happened.

"I-I don't feel sick anymore?!" She exclaimed. She jumped from the hospital bed and ran to hug her parents.

"Where did Brendan go? I thought he would stay with me…" She looked down thinking that he didn't mean it when he said he loved her. How could someone say they love her and then leave her? It didn't make sense to her.

"Brendan…" Her mother started. "He's the one who…" She couldn't think of the right words to say. Norman came to her rescue.

"Brendan is right here now." He put a hand where her new heart was and she realized what her love had done. She dropped to her knees, which were bare in the hospital gown, and bawled uncontrollably. He had given his life to save hers… It was cruel and sweet at the same time.

The day was clear and sunny. A lone girl stood over a cross shaped tombstone. She had a bittersweet smile on her face as she held hands with nothing. Her fingers were tangled with an unseen or nonexistent being. She turned toward the nothingness she was holding hands with and smiled.

"Thank you… I'm not afraid of the storms anymore…"


End file.
